The Avengers: The Animated Series
The Avengers: The Animated Series is a CGI web series based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, the series airs on Netflix in 2018. PREMISE: VOICE CAST: AVENGERS: FOUNDING MEMBERS: * Steven Rogers/Captain America- Daran Norris * Tony Stark/Iron Man- Alan Tudky * Thor Odinson- Cam Clarke * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk- Tom Kenny/Fred Tatasciore * Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man (II)/Yellowjacket- Crispin Freeman * Janet van Dyne/Wasp- Stephanie Sheh ADDITION MEMBERS: * NEW AVENGERS: * Peter Parker/Spider-Man- Yuri Lowenthal * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine- Khary Payton * Luke Cage- Phil LaMarr * Danny Rand/Iron Fist- Loren Lester * Jessica Jones/Jewel- * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman- WEST COAST AVENGERS: * Clint Barton/Hawkeye- * Barbara Morse/Mockingbird- * Simon Williams/Wonder Man- * Greer Grant/Tigra- * Miguel Santos/Living Lightning- * Marc Spector/Moon Knight- FANTASTIC FOUR: * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic- Cam Clarke * Ben Grimm/Thing- Gregg Berger * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman- Tara Strong * Johnny Storm/Human Torch- Josh Keaton ** H.E.R.B.I.E.- Tara Strong X-MEN: * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X- Jim Ward * Scott Summers/Cyclops- Nolan North * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl- Jennifer Hale * Bobby Drake/Iceman- Vincent Martella * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast- Fred Tatasciore * Warren Worthington III/Angel- Liam O'Brien * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine- Steven Blum * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus- Nolan North * Ororo Munore/Storm- Kimberly Brooks * Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler- Dee Bradley Baker GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY: * Peter Quill/Star-Lord- Chris Cox * Adam Warlock- * Groot- Kevin Michael Richardson * Drax- * Rocket Raccoon- Trevor Devall * Mantis- * Gamora- THUNDERBOLTS: * Citizen V- * Melissa Gold/Songbird- * Paul Emersol/Techno- * Karla Sofen/Meteorite- * Erik Josten/Atlas- * Abner Jenkins/Mach-I- S.H.I.E.L.D.: * Nick Fury- * Phil Coulson- Tom Kenny * Maria Hill- * Clay Quanterman- * Daisy Johnson/Quake- OTHER HEROES: * MASTERS OF EVIL: FIRST ROSTER: * Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo (II)- * Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo- * Amora the Enchantress- * Skurge the Executioner- * Emil Blonsky/Abomination- * David Cannon/Whirlwind- * * * SECOND ROSTER: * LETHAL LEGION: * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper- * * * * * HYDRA: * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull- Steven Blum * Ophelia Starkissian/Madame Hydra- Tasia Valenza * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker- * Arnim Zola- * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones- * Sinthea Schmidt/Sin- * Johann Fennhoff/Dr. Faustus- A.I.M.: * George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.- Michael Gough * Scientist Supreme- Wally Wingert BLACK ORDER: * Corvus Glaive- * Proxima Midnight- * Black Dwarf- * Ebony Maw- * Supergiant- SERPENT SOCIETY: * Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra- * Roland Burroughs/Death Adder- * Gustav Krueger/Rattler- * Seth Voelker/Sidewinder- * Blanche Sitznski/Anaconda- * Quincy Mclver/Bushmaster- * Burchell Clemens/Cottonmouth- * Rahcel Leighton/Diamondback- * Arianna Siddiqi/Black Racer- * M'Galu/Rock Python- BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL MUTANTS: * Erik Lehnsheer/Magneto- Tom Kane * Raven Darkholme/Mystique- * Mortimer Toynbee/Toad- A. J. Buckley * Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche- * St. John Allerdyce/Pyro- * Vector Creed/Sabretooth- Peter Lurie * Fred Dukes/Blob- Stephen Stanton ZODIAC: * OTHER VILLAINS: * Thanos- Jonathan Adams * Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror- * Ultron- Peter Jessop * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * OTHER CHARACTERS: * Edwin Jarvis- * Pepper Potts- * * * * * * * * * EPISODES: SEASON 1: # CREW: * TRIVIA: *